Reasons Why
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Loosely based on 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher. Sam Evans always wanted to know Quinn Fabray better than anyone. But before he could, the announcement of her death and a box of CDs came to his house, changed everything including his feelings. He learned something about something he thought he wouldn't know about Quinn. Possibly changed into M rated.
1. Prologue

- REASONS WHY -

**A/N: I know, I know there's bunch of fanfictions written based on this novel. But believe me, I made this on my own from the idea I got when I'm on the way to school. So read on to find out what will going to happen in this fic and to our favorite couple, Sam and Quinn. Bear with me because English is not my first language.  
**

**ps: this story won't contain 13 reasons like the novel. That's too much :P Last, read, enjoy and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher.  
**

* * *

_Prologue._

On his gloomiest periodic of life, there was nothing compare to what happened today at school. Principal Figgins in all of sudden called all the students to gather in the auditorium. He figured something had happened, it could be good or bad but he reckoned bad things happen the moment he saw the looks on Figgins's eyes.

It was three days before graduation for him and the rest of seniors. At first he thought graduation was cancelled due to something, or somebody stole the school's property. But it was far from that...

He announced the death...

_The death of..._

Sam Evans wasn't the type of guy who paid attention on every single time when the school announced this or that, he didn't always come to the auditorium or the school hall except when McKinley High held sports event. He was a typical jock who never gives a damn about anything, but today. Something made him stepped in to the auditorium though he had planned not to hear anything, he got his all ears ready to hear everything that Figgins would say. And Sam didn't think death would be the one he would announce in the first place...

"All of you might have guessed why are we here in auditorium, or why am I so demanding to all of you to come. Nothing like this happens everyday. So, I'm not going to waste your time by babbling on my own," Figgins sighed. Then he continued as he took his breath heavily,"I just got a very mournful news, it comes to my own sorrow and deep condolences. Three days ago, the police had found a dead body of Quinn Fabray in her room. The family of hers didn't want to say anything in order to keep it private, and yet again her funeral already happened the day after in near church. This news just came out and now I'm here announcing this, so we can give the last honor to one of the smartest, brightest, and popular girls in William McKinley High School, Miss Quinn Fabray."

All students of William McKinley let out a gasp, some students sobbed and burst into tears. Santana Lopez, one of Quinn's closest friend was probably cursing in disbelief in Spanish and said _Oh My God_ thousand times. As for Sam, he couldn't believe his ears. Did she really? Of course Sam Evans knew who Quinn Fabray was. Quinn was in his English, Maths and Astronomy class. Quinn was...different to his dictionary, she has the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, she got insides and outsides beauty, she got brain and not to mention her flawless looks. But in the same time, Quinn's eyes always looked in sorrow and he knew something hidden under. He had always wanted to seek it and to know her better. If Sam Evans could take her pain away, he wanted to.

A sudden memory flew and flashed like a movie in his brain. Everytime he interacted with Quinn, or when she taught him how to write his English essay and helped him to solve his math problems. Sam remembered of her eyes, there was sorrow inside but he now realized it was glistening brightly when she was him.

He tried to remember when was the last time he met her. Then...a sudden flash came by, he met exactly three days ago. The day the police found her dead body, that was the last time Sam Evans ever see Quinn Fabray. There was a carnival downtown, Sam planned to ask her out but instead he said nothing because Puck beat him on by calling him out for football practice.

_"Hey, Quinn!" He grinned as he walking to greet Quinn in her locker. _

_"Oh, hi Sam. What's up?" She said. He could see something bothering her. Like she was hidding something from him. He always said that she could say anything without feeling ashamed, but Quinn Fabray was Quinn Fabray. She has never done that. Sam could tell that she wasn't sleeping for days or had she been crying or something? _

_"Umm, nothing. Can't I just greet you like normal friends do?"_

_Quinn didn't feel comfortable by this. "Well, of course you can."_

_"Are you okay?" Sam asked suddenly, he just couldn't help not asking her this. There was an awkward silent at first because she bit her upper lip. _

_"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I don't know. I'm just thinking. Anyway Quinn, I was wondering if-"_

_"Hey Evans! Coach is looking for you, practice bro!" Said Puck as he put his arm around Sam's shoulder, making him away from Quinn. _

_"Why are you still trying to date her, bro? Weird Fabray is weird." Puck asked him in harsh tone when they arrived in the field. _

_"God, can you stop mocking her? I wasn't trying to date her, I'm trying to be her friend. And Puck, as far as I'm concern, Quinn is close enough to Santana and happens to be Rachel's bestfriend who's your girlfriend. Besides, Quinn is smart and a cheerleader. I thought you were always interested in cheerios?"_

_"She may be a cheerio, got a hot body and beauty, but she's not my type. She's too mysterious and kind of creepy. And don't tell me, you're trying to ask her out for tonight's carnival."_

_"Not your business." It was the end of conversation and how Sam Evans ended up going to carnival with Puck and the whole of the football team instead of going with Quinn Fabray._

Earth came back to Sam Evans, he felt sorry for Quinn. Maybe if he had asked her to go with him, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe he could save her. The guilty feeling raised up, and his tears fell down. If only he could save her because he knew she was actually a loner...if only he knew earlier.

Sam always wanted to know her better.

He always wanted to be her friend.

Or...

Maybe he always wanted to get closer with Quinn for a certain reason, he just couldn't help but let his feelings grew for one Quinn Fabray. The one that got away, gone and never coming back.

to be continue...

* * *

**a/n: so what do you think? chapter 1 is already prepared, and I already know how this story going to go. So, I'm waiting all of your reviews so I can update faster! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

- REASONS WHY -

**A/N: Hello, sorry for updating this fic quite late because I wrote this chapter all over. And then, I'm waiting my beta reader yo edit this story. Thanks for Annie! this chapter will give you some background and what happens to Sam after the announcement. Bear with me because English is not my first language.**

**Last, read, enjoy and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher.**

* * *

CHAPTER I

That day was the graduation day. It was Monday, and everyone in Evans's residence had been waiting for this moment to come. His sister and brother were yelling at each other since he woke up, his father got his car ready, and his mom was in charge on groceries, foods and camera. For Sam Evans, everything seemed different after the announcement of Quinn's death. He wasn't trying to be pathetic or whatever but it was the truth. He didn't feel any excitement for his graduation. His parents couldn't stop to convince him about how proud they are about his school graduation because they knew Sam has difficulties in learning since he has dyslexic syndrome. But that was also his main reason why he didn't feel the joy of graduation, easy...It was because Quinn Fabray had helped him through his difficulties by tutoring two hours for about three times in a week but the fact that right now, Quinn was the only one who didn't have the chance to graduate because she has already gone.

Quinn was the smartest girl in William McKinley or at least, that was Sam has known for the whole four years in high school. Artie Abrams was the smartest guy, but alongside with him was Quinn. She managed to be a straight A's student, a cheerleader, a member of the Glee club and the leader of the Celibacy Club yet she didn't talk much and quite of an introvert. On the opposite, Sam was the popular jock who speaks loud, bully some people (though mostly Sam stayed out of this), being the careless one in the group and all but when it comes to Quinn in class, Sam could sit and listen to every words she says. Finally after asking countless of times in two months, Quinn agreed to be Sam's tutor for three meetings in a week (after she saw his daily scores and SAT test) when he doesn't have any football practice. Without her help, Sam might have been not graduated and be on the way to school with his parents' proudness and the triumph feelings surrounded him like a blanket.

It was weird to come back to school just for graduation. He chose to stay at home after Quinn's death announcement and the fact that Puck, Finn, Mike and the rest of his friends calling him for party, he left it unanswered. At night, he cried when he prayed for Quinn. Sam was not much of a church boy type but for Quinn and his guilty feelings, he let himself down and talk to God for a bit while. Mary Evans has noticed her son talked less since Friday, but didn't bother to say anything because she knows when her son didn't want to be asked. Instead, she acted like nothing happens and be happy but she had to ask him. For example, right now. "Samuel, this is your graduation day! Come on, be happy!"

"Mom, I'm really happy. I finally made it and well." Sam answered awkwardly as he shrugged. He basically didn't know what to say because because all he could think of was Quinn Fabray. _Oh man, why has the girl done to his brain?_

"You seem different, y'know since Friday. You barely go and hang out with your friend and stay at home instead or you locked yourself up in your room.. What's going on?" asked his mother from the front seat.

"You know son, You can tell us anything. No need to be ashamed of." His father, Dwight Evans added while driving the car, reminded him to the same thing he had told Quinn one day when they were hanging out together.

"Believe me Mom, Dad. Nothing is going on, at least not to me.. It's someone else."

"What?" asked his brother, Stevie, joining the conversation. He had a questionable look on his face.

Sam let out a sigh, he didn't want to talk about anything right now oh his graduation day. He was supposed to be happy and feeling the joy. He tried to, but he just couldn't. Luckily, his younger sister Stacey saved him by saying, "We're arrived! Come on, Sammy! Out!"

Stacey was his younger sister and was also the only one who could understand him better than anyone. Instead of saying anything in the car, Stacey shut her mouth up and squeezed Sam's hand, softly, to calm him down because she knew that Sam might be explode in any moment if his family kept asking him something he didn't want to answer. Stacey jumped out the car with Sam, holding the camera and capturing a bunch of pictures. Sam smiled slightly at his sister. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"Sammy! Come on, take a picture below those words." Said Stacey, pointing to the poster that said 'CONGRATULATIONS SENIORS OF WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL'. Sam walked slowly and took a picture just as exactly what his sister has ordered to him. "Stace, tell mom and dad i'm going inside."

Sam left Stacey alone as he blended with the crowds of people inside the school building. He wasn't planning on going to the auditorium though. He was walking to the memorial of Quinn Fabray nearby the Astronomy Class. Most students just walked by, never even paid an itty bit of attention to the memorial. Then there were Rachel and Santana, putting roses on her memorial. he knew that. He saw the picture of Quinn smiling happily, with the candles around her. Why was it has to be so sad on the graduation day? He sent a prayer for Quinn, right before someone patted his back.

"Hey man, where have you been?" It was Puck. His closest friend. Sam rolled his eyes, feeling a little bit nagged up seeing the reason why he had been ignoring Puck's calls since Friday. He just didn't want to deal with this guy. He wanted do blame Puck for dragging him off from the carnival back then. That's why he couldn't go with Quinn and if he did go, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Both of Sam and Puck just couldn't be blamed on.

Sam didn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything. It came to Puck's concern. "Look, I'm sorry Sam. I didn't know this would have happened to Quinn. I mean, I know I should just let you go with her, I'm sorry."

"It won't change anything, Puck."

"Sam, please I know you're trying to date her but-" Puck blabbed out before it was being cut off by Sam, "Can't you shut your mouth? I was trying to be her friend, Puck. She was a loner, and I'm sure Santana and Rachel didn't notice this but all I can see in her eyes was sorrow. So, dating her was the last thing I could ever think. Stop it."

Puck stood still and deadpanned . It was like a ton of bricks hitting him on the face. He didn't know that his friend could have had that such feelings towards Quinn Fabray.

"I.. I'm sorry Sam, for everything."

"Look, whatever you're sorry for, say that to her. I'm not the one who you're supposed to apologize for"

-S&Q-

He hated today or what had happened today at school. Not only because of Puck, but everything at school reminded him of Quinn. What made him made the most was the fact that McKinley seems just forget her like that, Sam knew she was supposed to be one out of 10 brilliant students who got a college scholarship. She was the brightest student next to Artie Abrams who got a scholarship from Harvard University. Quinn also got in to Yale University. She told him back then when they were studying in the library.

_"You seem different today, Q. Tell me, what's up?" asked Sam after two hours of studying math. _

_Quinn laughed a little before muttering the answer for him. "What? I'm just happy."_

_"Happy for what? Tell me. I have a feeling that something really big is happening to you right now."_

_"Not gonna say a word. I gotta keep my mouth shut in front of you." Said Quinn teasing him. _

_Sam smirked, two can play this game. He started to tickle Quinn. "Yeah, really? What is it? Come on, I'm not gonna stop until you tell me."_

_"It's... no, Sam, stop. Oh God." Said Quinn half laughing half crying because of Sam. Their table moved, making a random unidentified letter fell down to the ground. Sam took it immediately before Quinn could even stopped him. He openned up the letter and read it slowly then gasped. _

_"Oh my God, Quinn Fabray why are you not telling me that you got accepted in Yale freaking University?!"_

_"Mmmm..."_

_Sam ran to hug Quinn tight, as soon as she found herself blushing. "I'm so proud of you, Q. You're the smartest girl I know. You will make another successful record in Yale."_

But then, memory was just a memory. Quinn was supposed to be standing there, with her diploma and highest score but she wasn't even mentioned by Principal Figgins. Her name has gone and Sam found himself mad because McKinley didn't even give away her last achievement. This school didn't appreciate her that much, considering her contribution was quite a lot from Cheerios, Glee Club and academic olympic matters.

Sam didn't want to stay long in McKinley, he didn't feel right in McKinley anymore, thank God it was the graduation day! But his parents made him to take a lot of pictures, with them, Puck (as in his bestfriend), football team, and Mercedes Jones. His ex-girlfriend who happened to be his mom's favorite girl because Mercedes was a church girl but didn't know her enough because Mercedes could be a bitch by any time. She kept nagging him to get back together and fix their relationship. Yuck, he gave her a second chance yet she blew it up. End of story. Thanks for Mercedes, she didn't play her role as the good favorite girl in front of Mary Evans or Sam could throw up any moment.

Mike Chang, his friend from the football team asked him whether he wanted to join a graduation party at his house. He said no right away because he wasn't in the mood of party. It made Mike raised an eyebrow for this, because it was the first time in fourth year knowing Sam Evans, he was refusing to go to a party. So he ended up going home with his family, having a quality time, maybe settled down a little bit more from the school thing.

His family prepared some graduation presents so that when Sam arrived at his room, it was already filled with a bunch of present box. His father gave him a key of a new truck, his mom gave him a new laptop, Stevie gave him a box of Star Wars miniatures, and Stacey gave him a picture of him whose drawn by her. He laughed and to tell the truth, he was happy. But he found another box. It was in red box. Maybe it was a bonus present for him, it looked intriguing for him because there was no sender in the box. It was only written _For Sam. _

Sam opened it very carefully, in his mind this box could've been just another silly pranks from the football team, or it could just be a nice present from someone he doesn't know. He quickly raised his eyebrow when he found about twelve CDs inside the box. Was it really for him?

"Mom, mom! Do you know the red box other than the presents in my room?" asked Sam, calling out from the upstairs. He was running because maybe his mom or anyone from his family knew the sender.

"Ah, you opened your presents already! Do you like it?" said his mom instead of answering his question.

Sam rolled his eyes. It wasn't the answer he wanted to know. "Yea, I like it. Thanks mom. But do you know the red box one?"

"Ah yes, it's for you honey. I found the box in front of the doorstep this morning and it was written for you."

Sam nodded. It couldn't be for somebody else if his mom found it in front of the doorstep. What was inside of these twelve CDs? It was either a recorded video or a movie, he could only keep guessing unless he starts to watch it. On the top of each CDs, it was written 1 up to 12. So, he started to grab the the first one and put it on his newest laptop. A trial.

It didn't take long until the CD completely loaded and gave him a view. And there it went. he saw her.

He saw Quinn Fabray. She was smiling with her golden blonde hair. She was sitting on her bed. Looking good with those beautiful hazel eyes which covering a secret hidden underneath all of the pretty view.

_Hi, It's me Quinn Fabray. When you see this video it means I have gone, and will never comes back. First of all, congratulations by your graduation! I know, today is your graduation right. So sad I'm gonna missed it. _

Sam kept watching and saw the expression changes in Quinn's face. Now, she let out a sigh.

_Now you may wonder, why did you get this package. Some of you may got only two CDs, three CDs, four CDs, it depends. But, all of you should know that if you got a red box sent in to your house it means that you're one out of ten reasons of why I died... _

Sam Evans froze. Wait, if he got this red box too...it meant he was one of them. Sam Evans was one of ten reasons of why Quinn Fabray died.

_Okay... I give you time to calm yourself down. I know, it's a little bit of shocking. But yeah, you never know what I feel inside, a creepy little loner, a popular girl who actually living in two mirrors of life._

_Let's just cut the crap. _

_You can change to the CD number 2 and we'll start..._

_Reason number one of why I died..._

to be continue...

* * *

**a/n: so what do you think of this chapter? I'll be gladly to read your thoughts on reviews!**

**Oh, and thanks for your kindness on previous chapter's reviews. **

**Nicole: Ah, Sam and Quinn didn't go to the carnival together :(**

**CeruleanBlues: Omg, thank you! I love your stories. and here we go the chapter one. Hope you like it :)**

**Awesomegirl: nah, read on. keep going.**

**Bubblegumlover, WCB, Jamber111: Thank you guys! here's chapter one :)**

**Chapter 2 is on the way soon! don't forget to leave a review Xx**


End file.
